


Flashbacks

by amuk



Series: The Road To Life [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny what one thinks of before they die. Jiraiya finds himself remembering the jar of sake he spent nearly a year finding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: Sept 10 (2007)/To me, fair friend, you can never be old

It’s funny what one thinks of before they die. Jiraiya finds himself remembering the jar of sake he spent nearly a year finding. It was from Tsunade’s favourite bar, something he planned on sharing with her on a nice day. He didn’t buy it with that plan but now it is hard to consider what else he could have done with it. He should have done it before. Instead, it will remain under some cabinet, covered with cobwebs and left for some other person to use. Going to waste, most likely.

 

He also finds himself remembering the light green snake that was Orochimaru’s first summoning. Back then, he couldn’t summon anything big himself either and frogs bored him. He used to try to catch all sorts of mice to feed the reptile, sometimes even fighting with his teammate. Orochimaru didn’t exactly fight, but he would argue and scuffle like the best of them when he really got going. With his snakes, he did. Jiraiya wouldn’t always win but sometimes he did. 

 

His vision is getting darker. Maybe in this other world, wherever he might be going, he could meet his old teammate. The one that existed before _he_ turned dark and twisted. He wanted to just so he could fight with him once more. He’d probably still end up losing—Orochimaru was really good at those games—but it would be fun. Maybe there isn’t even an ‘other’ world.

 

He wants one. He has too many regrets and desires for his mind to just fade into the nothing it came from. Jiraiya still has to yell at Orochimaru for causing this cycle of hate, still has to ask Nagato why he turned into Pein, why Konan no longer smiles softly and folds small flowers. He still has to tell Minato that his son, though an idiot, isn’t that bad after all and does have a chance to be Hokage.

 

Death is creeping up his spine, a slow creature that takes pleasure in cutting off his limbs one by one before eating his memories. Why does his life flash before him? He isn’t sure and he doesn’t want to see it. It’d only add to the list he needs to finish. Asuma, he remembers that brat, he was on to something with his smoking.

 

Jiraiya really needs a light, some of that cigar drawing into his lungs like an old friend. If he could move his fingers, maybe he’d try to find one. If he could speak, maybe he’d get a summon to bring one. No matter, there probably is a smoke where he’s going. He could bum one off the brat.

 

Dark spots litter the edges of his vision and the clear, blue water is turning grey. Would Tsunade look her age for once if he could see her? Suddenly, he wishes he could see her one last time, hear her yell at him, see her frown or cry. Anything, really, as long as he can just look at her one last time. Not for a sentimental reason, one out of friendship or love—even to the end, he lies. He’d like to waltz up to her and tell her just how bad her betting sucks.

 

Next time she sent someone on a mission, she should bet on him losing.

 

The water is an inky, murky black now and he can’t feel his limbs. His eyes flutter close and he can’t tell if they are still open or not. Everything looks the same now. His body is limp and he feels tired. So very tired. Maybe a small nap—he’s reaching the end, he knows it.

 

He wishes he had enough time for one last glass, a farewell drink. As his mind drifts off, he can feel the sake on his tongue and thinks it tastes tarty.


End file.
